


Somewhere on Twitter, May 2017

by mae428



Series: Follow Me [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: Set in 2017. Elio and Oliver meet on Twitter.I know the word count is 0, but open it up. There are a lot of words :)





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290490/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290420/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290360/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290300/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290270/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290240/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290150/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290080/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957290010/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957289980/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42861622805/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41957289880/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42861622655/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43717393552/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42861622435/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42861622315/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these boys in a modern setting soooo much wow :))))
> 
> Elio's first Tweet was originally Tweeted by user "xjoydivisionx" which I can't link to because they've deleted their Twitter!
> 
> If people are CLAMORING for more, maybe, /just maybe/ I'll write a little coda to this. Who knows~~~


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42866217055/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42866216995/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43722219082/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42866216945/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42866216915/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43722218992/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42866216885/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43722218872/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079485/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41978049470/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079305/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41978049370/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079205/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41978049240/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079105/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079095/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42883079045/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/41978049120/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the timestamps at the top of the screenshot lol. it's the time that I downloaded the photo. Anyways, hope you're enjoying it! 
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43077611514/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42890543555/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42890543455/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42890543415/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43077611364/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42890543265/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43746200962/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42890543135/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43746200862/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT OLIVER we see you trying to woo Elio with your dog ;) and it looks like it's workiiiiiinnngggg
> 
> Also, would you like me to actually write them meeting for the first time, or just do the text messages afterwards? Polls are open, cast your vote!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting...from Elio's perspective ;)  
> Thanks so much to inthemid80s for the brilliant idea!!!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744945/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744885/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744785/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744735/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744715/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790552/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744695/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790502/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744625/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790422/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744545/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790352/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790282/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790232/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42905744375/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43760790162/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43809260351/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do Oliver's next if you guys want :) Hope this didn't disappoint anyone, but I wanted to continue the text messages, and inthemid80s (on ao3 and tumblr) gave me this absolutely brilliant idea!!
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789454/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789514/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789604/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789384/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789324/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110789254/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581692/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581652/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581592/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581532/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581462/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581362/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581292/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581212/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43110788894/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43779581132/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!!
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43125407944/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284565/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284535/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/43125407834/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284475/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284435/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284375/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/28906367597/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284235/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/28906367487/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284185/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/28906367417/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42939284105/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!!
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

 

***** ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * *** ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * *  **~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!! Got some fun stuff coming for the next two chapters but I always LOVE hearing all of your ideas :) <3
> 
> and yes, that's ACTUALLY When Harry Met Sally in Bryant Park (from when I went last week lol) 
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW images and texts to followwwwww :)

 

**AFTER THE SHOW**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! 3 chapters in a day! Hope you liked it! Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!! I always LOVE hearing all of your ideas :) <3
> 
> Photos found on the following NSFW Tumblrs: yessomeonewho (Oliver) and ohbabysophiafa (Elio)
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	10. Chapter 10

 

*** ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ ***

 

 

*** ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * * * * * * * * ~ ***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are mine from the Seurat exhibit at the Met last year. Apologies for no update yesterday; I was away!! But it seems like everyone was VERY occupied with Saturday's NSFW content ;) Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!! I always LOVE hearing all of your ideas :) <3
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First screengrab is Elio's Facebook post  
> Second screengrab is a private Facebook message with Annella and Elio

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42081994460/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/140142421@N03/42081994420/in/dateposted-public/)

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol that "of course, elio" that elio sent isn't supposed to be there.....
> 
> Comments/criticisms/thoughts always appreciated!! I always LOVE hearing all of your ideas :) <3
> 
> As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter in this part. Explanation in the notes at the end!!

**AUGUST 2017**

 

**OCTOBER 2017**

 

**DECEMBER 2017**

 

**JANUARY 2018**

 

**MARCH 2018**

 

**APRIL 2018**

 

**MAY 2018**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this will receive major uproar lol...but this marks the end of this part of the story! Doing a bit of an epilogue seemed like the right move. I know many of you want outtakes in real time of some scenes from previous chapters, so I will definitely write those for you guys (let me know which you want!!). I'll also probably add in some more social posts along the way.
> 
> Thank you all SO much for all the support with this fic. It was just a spur of the moment idea that turned into something way more involved and I'm so beyond happy you've all enjoyed it thus far!!
> 
> I do have another fic that I'm in the middle of - The Passionate Shepherd to His Love - which many of you have asked about. YES, it will be updated soon!! It's part of the Poetry in Motion Series and if you'd like to give it a read, Come Live With Me and Be My Love is Part I.
> 
> Anyways, glad you've all enjoyed this and I hope I didn't totally disappoint with this being the last chapter (FOR NOW!!!) As always, [Follow Me On Tumblr](https://all-things-all-the-time.tumblr.com/) so we can scream about these boys!!! :)


End file.
